The present invention relates to handling systems for tickets and the like and pertains particularly to a ticket exit module for a ticket handling or processing system.
Tickets are used extensively throughout the world today for controlling the admission of patrons to entertainment and sporting events, and to transportation systems. Automated ticket handling systems are coming into widespread use throughout many areas of the world for these purposes. Such systems are useful in conjunction with patron control because it tends to reduce labor costs involved in the ticket handling and also reduces loss to theft and pilferage.
In order for such systems to be feasible, however, they must be highly reliable, durable and easily repaired. To this end it is desirable that the units be modular and easily and quickly removed from the system and replaced with a functional unit while the non-functioning unit is being either repaired or rebuilt.
Ticket handling units which dispense a ticket or the like to a patron should also have an outlet opening from which the ticket is dispensed that retains the ticket in position for the patron to grasp and also includes means preventing the insertion of foreign objects and articles into the ticket opening and to prevent other forms of vandals.